User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Romance of the Three Kingdoms characters with similarities to other heroes: Guan Yinping
This is Guan Yinping, a daughter of Guan Yu, The God of War. And these are the heroes and heroines who are similar to her. 5C788308-0F3E-42AB-94A0-ED482F9CE8BC.png|Francine Frensky (Arthur) Annie1.jpg|Annie (Uchuu Keiji Shaider) Jenny_wiki_icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) 5D34C2F4-72CB-4026-8F07-14755D4E9170.jpeg|Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) Hayley_Smith.png|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) Fa_Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Jenny_Halsey.jpg|Jenny Halsey (The Mummy 2017) Lotsa.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears series) Tumblr m9g9z98blk1qa3oco.jpg|Kim (The Care Bears Movie) 14008025-9B6B-4238-91DD-4F2E1E6ABC24.jpeg|Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) Trini_Kwan.jpg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) ShenhuaInfobox3.png|Shenhua Ling (Shenmue series) Madison_rocca.jpg|Madison Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Sarah_Williams0.jpg|Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) MikoNakadai_stockimage.jpg|Miko Nakadai (Transformers: Prime) Render_kitana2opia.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat) Isabella_20.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) Rey_(2).JPG|Rey (Star Wars) Tinkerbell_the_Tinker_Fairy.png|Tinkerbell Meg_Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Tricia_Takanawa.png|Tricia Takanawa (Family Guy) Mai_shiranui_98.jpg|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Tg-sarahconnor-poster.jpg|Sarah Connor (Terminator series) Lilo_Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) Daphne_Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) Nakoruru-kofxiv.jpg|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) BEaCZWKCEAAXhls.jpeg|Mei (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Dorothy_Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Bloom5.jpg|Bloom (Winx Club) Helga.png|Helga (Ape Escape) Vidia_the_Fast_Flying_Fairy.png|Vidia (Disney Fairies) Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri (The Lion Guard) Pocahontas01.jpg|Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas) ElenaOfAlvalor.png|Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) Shanti.gif|Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book series) Moana_Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki (Moana) Minnie_Mouse.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Tifa-lockheart-final-fantasy-series-669919.png|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) Hermione-granger.jpg|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) Gosalyn.png|Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) Athenakofxlv.jpg|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon) Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) Render Dragon Ball Chi-Chi.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) Mavis Dracula image .png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania series) Sheeta.jpg|Sheeta (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) Stars - Kasumi.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Cassie 2015.png|Cassie Chan (Power Rangers Turbo and In Space) Zelda SSBU.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series) Teen titans judas contract raven transparent by 13josh16-dazhfs0.png|Raven (DC Comics) Kagura-China-Girl-kagura-chan-gintama-18171904-494-352.jpg|Kagura (Gintama) Fire-and-Ice-Teegra-breaks-into-a-run.-We-cherish-these-moments.png|Princess Teegra (Fire and Ice) Xena.jpg|Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|Kida (Disney's Atlantis) Crystal.png|Crystal (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) Karnisss as the Mockingjay.jpeg|Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games trilogy) Ladybug Render.png|Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) Barbie 3.png|Barbie (Toy Story) Hinata Hyuga.png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) Marina Sinbad.jpg|Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Maria (The Book of Life).png.png|Maria Posada (The Book of Life) Mary Jane smiles 4.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man Films) NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (Ninjago) Kairi KHII.png|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) Blossom3.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Princess Jasmine.png|Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Sailor mars crystal render by luna ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon series) The House Of The Dead 4 Kate Green (2).jpg|Kate Green (The House of the Dead series) Tohka.png|Tohka Yatogami (Date a Live) Kumiko.jpg|Kumiko (The Karate Kid series) Melody sebastianrock.png|Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) Enchanted Giselle 2.jpg|Giselle (Enchanted) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Sky High) Me Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) Jumanji1995hdtv720pengh.jpg|Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) In Rio 2.png|Jewel (Rio) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) Lisa (Zathura).jpg|Lisa (Zathura) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) 0CD387EC-F8EF-4BC2-B45A-94D67BF5A808.png|Jenny Bennett (Monster House) 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Wonder-movie-olivia.png|Via Pullman (Wonder) Imageclarice.jpg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) 575A5EC4-B1F7-41AB-A666-5EAFF902B081.png|Mona (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) Courtney Babcock.png|Courtney Babcock (Paranorman) Wish-bear-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-26.7.jpg|Wish Bear (Care Bears) Coraline Jones.png|Coraline Jones (Coraline) Index-1.png|Angie (Level Up) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Elina-barbie-movies-25770077-1024-576.png|Elina (Barbie Fairytopia series) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Genevieve.jpg|Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) B-1526020488.jpg|Jessica Matthews (Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd) Kiki.jpg|Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Rosella.jpg|Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) Liana12.png|Princess Liana (Barbie and the Diamond Castle) Merliah Summers.png|Merliah Summers (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale series) PrincessBlairWillows.png|Blair Willows (Barbie: Princess Charm School) Peach.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros series) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Red Striker Borg.jpg|Josephine McCormick (Big Bad Beetleborgs) Vixey.jpg|Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) Newch alice img.jpg|Alice (Dance Dance Revolution) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) Zr5Yk1L.jpg|Naotora Ii (Sengoku BASARA series) Naotora Ii - DoA5LR.png|Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors series) 500px-SC4 Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) Elektra-213.jpg|Elektra (Marvel Universe) Judy Hopps pose render.png|Judy Hopps (Zootopia) SarahPhillips-f.png|Sarah Phillips (Liberty's Kids) Vanessa Austin Powers.jpg|Vanessa Kensington (Austin Powers series) Psylocke AA.png|Psylocke (Marvel Universe) Lin_Yuan_Guo.jpg|Lin Yuan Guo (The Mummy series) Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) Jessie_Toy_Story_3.png|Jessie (Toy Story) BR4HumanNagib.png|Nagi Kirishima (Bloody Roar series) Fifi_(RPO).jpg|Fifi (Rolie Polie Olie) Chel_(The_Road_to_El_Dorado).jpg|Chel (Road to El Dorado) Candy-honey-fightingvipers-unknown-fan-artwork.jpg|Candy (Fighting Vipers series) Yoko Littner 4.png|Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) Imageedit 1 7569095429.gif|Starfire (DC Universe) Tohru Honda.png|Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) Karen (Frosty the Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) DekaPink 199 Heroes.PNG.png|Koume Kodou (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) Princess Megan (Zentrix).jpeg|Princess Megan (Zentrix) Alexis-l.png|Asuka Tenjouin (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Kristyn farraday.png|Kristyn Farraday (Barbie in the Pink Shoes) Kasumi (Panzer Bandit).jpeg|Kasumi (Panzer Bandit) Millie (The Third).jpeg|Millie (The Third) Xiao Yanzi.jpg|Xiaoyanzi (My Fair Princess series) 695f-fymrqmp9442911.jpg|Purple Orchid (The Monkey King: Quest for the Sutra) Nie Xiaoqian 2003.jpg|Nie Xiaoqian (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) U102P28T3D703360F326DT20050415111046.jpg|Su Ying (The Proud Twins) Princess Chaoyang.jpg|Princess Chaoyang (Miracle Hands) Mxfx1471.jpg|Liancheng (The Fairies of Liaozhai) Category:Blog posts